


He Can Take It

by supersleepygoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Grace Kink, M/M, Mild Fluid Play, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersleepygoat/pseuds/supersleepygoat
Summary: You were one of Asmodeus’ prisoners alongside Gabriel. You two had a sexual relationship that helped you both get through your imprisonment. Now that you two are saved and recuperating at the bunker, Sam gets jealous when he finds out about you two. He decides to reclaim his territory, and decides to claim you as well.





	He Can Take It

You hear someone shouting your name and it jolts you awake. You grab the knife you keep under your pillow and sprint out of your room. You don’t even throw on a shirt or shoes before you start running down the halls looking for the source of the noise. 

As you near Gabriel’s bedroom, you hear grunting and crashing from within. You clutch your knife a little tighter and kick the door in. Instead of seeing a bloody battle to the death, you are confronted with the sight of a much different battle. A battle for dominance. 

Sam has Gabriel bent over a desk. With one hand, Sam is pinning Gabe’s arms down onto the dark wood above his head. Sam’s other hand is buried in Gabe’s ass and twisting at the wrist. The drawn-out groan that escapes Gabe’s lips makes your cock twitch to life.

Sam looks over his shoulder to where you stand captivated by the sight in front of you. He returns his attention back to Gabriel. He ignores your presence as he continues to tease the man beneath him. 

“Say it again. Tell me who has been making you cum for all these years. Whose hole has your dick been buried in for the past eight years?”

“Y/N!” Gabe all but scream your name as Sam starts to thrust his knuckles deeper into his ass. 

“You want him, even now?” Sam asks.

Gabe only groans in response so Sam picks up his pace. “What was that?” Sam pushes Gabe to answer.

“Fuck,” Gabe squeezes his eyes shut. “Yes! I want him! Want to feel him choke on me! Want to watch you break him in half!” Gabe continues to vocalize his fantasies.

Sam smirks to you over his shoulder. His eyes trail down to the growing bulge in your sleep pants. He removes his hand from Gabe’s ass and turns to face you directly. “Well, you’re going to have to ask very nicely,” Sam says to Gabe who is trying to get himself up off the desk.

When Gabe turns around, he is just now realizing you are in the room. He was too worked up to even hear you break in the door. 

“Y/N,” he says with surprise. “How long have you been-” Gabe asks with hesitation. Gabe is the only one who is completely naked but makes no move to cover himself.

“Long enough,” Sam answers for you. “Gabe here, just told me all about you two. And, how you kept each other company while you both were imprisoned.” Sam voice loses its cocky tone when he mentions your time with Asmodeus. 

All you can do is nod dumbly at the man in front of you. 

“I’m starting to think I misread our situation at first,” Sam continues. His self-satisfied attitude returns. “See, back before the apocalypse, Gabe was mine. I could make his needy cock cum any way I wanted. But from what he’s been telling me,” Sam gestures to Gabe, “it was  _ you who _ was _ his _ needy cock slut. I got to say, I was a little surprised to find out after all these years that my boy is actually a switch,” Sam smiles up at Gabe. “Had I of known, we could have been having a whole different kind of fun before.”

“Oh please,” Gabe interrupts, “you would have never given me control. Besides, I like being your bitch,” Gabe says with a teasing smile.

“True, but that’s not what I meant. What I meant was, had I known you were a switch, I would have found you a nice true bottom to  _ add to _ our play. But, it appears as though you found one all on your own.” Sam turns his wicked smile in your direction and you can actually feel your blood rushing south. 

You still stand there looking dumbfounded at the men. Your eyes scan Sam’s bare shoulders and you swallow thickly. You risk a glance at Gabe’s steeled cock and you bite your lip as your mouth starts to water. 

“On your knees,” Sam demands. 

You’re not even sure if he was talking to you. But, your body responds instantly to his command and you drop to the ground. 

“Damn, you have this one well trained,” Sam applauds Gabriel. 

“You ain’t seen nothing yet,” Gabe smiles at Sam. All Gabriel has to do is take one step forward and you open your wanting mouth. 

Gabe strokes his cock as he moves to stand right in front of you. He drags the tip over your lips and leaves a string of precum to dribble down your chin. Your tongue darts out to clean up his mess. But when you stick your tongue out further to catch his taste from the source, he pulls away from you. 

Gabe looks back up to Sam for permission. Gabe may be your top, but Sam is his. He doesn’t want to overstep. 

Sam shakes his head and comes over to crouch down in front of you. “You need to know what this means before we go any further. If you agree, you will no longer belong to only Gabriel. You will be mine as well. I will own you both and he will own you. We can make you feel good but you will have to be open with us, follow our rules, and take what we give. Can you do that? Do you want that?” Sam rephrases his question.

“Yes sir,” you respond before Sam even has a chance to get his last word out. Sam grabs the back of your head and pulls you in for a searing kiss. He lets you take control for moment. Your tongue invades his mouth but he soon bites down on it. You take that as your cue to relinquish your power and you give yourself over to him. 

Sam smiles to himself and looks to the ground before standing up to his full height over you. You are eye level with the bulge in his boxers and it is taking all you have to not to reach out for it. 

Sam looks back at Gabriel. “Sit,” he commands and Gabe pulls up a chair to get a ringside seat to what is about to happen. “You can touch yourself, but cannot cum yet,” Sam further instructs the archangel. “And as for you,” you look up to meet Sam’s piercing gaze, “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that you’re not allowed to touch yourself.” You nod with fervor. “Good. Now, get to work.” Your greedy fingers reach for the hem of his boxers. But, Sam grabs your chin and forces you to stop and look up at him. “Do you follow Gabe’s safe word system? Do you use colours?” Sam asks for confirmation. You nod again. “Speak,” Sam says. “Need to hear you say it.”

“Y-yes sir.” Your voice breaks from want. 

Sam signals for you to continue while he looks back at Gabe. “I could get used to being called sir,” he coos as you free his dick. The sight of Sam completely bare makes your breath shudder. Your own neglected cock aches for attention as you see Sam’s tip leak. 

You grip Sam’s hips and lick around his angry tip, lapping up the small amount of juice seeping out the slit. Your tongue works over this select area. You get lost in his taste until you hear Sam groan in frustration. 

“He can take it,” Gabe assures Sam. 

But before you can understand what he meant, Sam thrusts half of his length into your mouth. Even with only half of him inside you, you gag a little at the sudden intrusion. When Sam feels your tongue relax against him, he pushes in even further, only a little slower. He eases himself down your throat and you take it all. Your throat constricts around him but that only spurs him on. When your nose is finally buried into the hair at the base of his cock, you use your tongue to press against the vein on the underside of his invasive muscle. 

Sam starts to rock his hips. His movements build until he is snapping his length into your throat without mercy. Your cock strains against the pajama pants you are still confined within. The pressure against the cotton is clouding your ability to think straight. You are brought back to awareness when you feel something prodding against your clenching back hole. Your eyes snap over to Gabe who is stroking himself with barely controlled movements. He sends you a wink and the force against your ass increases until you feel the sensation push inside of you. It’s not the first time he’s used his grace to open you up. But, it is the first time he’s done it while your mouth was being fuck by another man. 

Your groan is muffled around Sam’s cock but the vibrations it causes makes Sam jerk his hips a little harder. You dig your fingertips into the meat of his ass and knead the flesh. You feel his cock twitch on your tongue and you crave for his taste to shoot down your throat and fill you up. But, Sam pulls out of your mouth and you crash to the floor. 

Gabe continues to work your ass over as you writhe and beg him to turn his attention to your cock. Both men come to stand over you. Gabe rips down your pants and exposes you completely to their gaze. They watch as you are opened up by an invisible force. 

“Now that is a pretty sight,” one of them coos. You’re too far gone to care who is speaking. 

You clench your fists and groan. Gabe’s grace always makes you feel so good. While you were being held captive, he would use what little grace he had left on you. He would use the last of his power to make you feel good. He said it was his way of taking back control over what was his. You assumed he meant his grace, but he was also talking about you. 

Suddenly, your ring of muscle is left untouched and you look up at the men. You see Sam standing behind Gabe. Sam’s arms are wrapped around him and stroking his cock teasingly. Sam’s knees are bent and he is rocking his hips to rub his shaft against the angel’s backside. Gabriel’s arms are above his head as his fingers card through Sam’s hair. Sam smiles at you before lowering his mouth onto Gabe’s shoulder. He leaves small nips and sucks over his flesh before pulling away and ordering you both over to the bed. 

You move to sit on the mattress but Sam cuts you off. “On your back,” Sam orders you and you obey. Your cock stands proud for all to see but it is red with neglect. 

Sam pushes Gabriel between your legs. In one motion, Gabriel swallows down over your entire length. You rock your hips and fuck up into his mouth. Gabe’s hand slips down and messages your balls while his tongue swirls around you. You are close.

“Enough,” Sam breaks you both out of your haze. “On your knees,” he continues to instruct. 

You move to the end of the bed and get on your hands and knees. You wait. Soon you feel familiar hands put pressure on your lower back causing you to arch for the man behind you. Gabe moves in and is uses his fingers to spread you apart. You feel the cold wetness of lube being slathered against you. Gabe nudges his length against your prepared hole. He eases the tip inside of you which causes a deep groan to escape your lips. 

He may be an archangel, but you have a few pounds of muscles over him. And, he likes it when you push back and use your size against him. You rock your hips and force more of him inside of you. The profanities that are coming from the man behind you, motivates you further. You thrust your hips back to take him all in. 

Gabe’s fingertips dig into your hip bones and you hear a litany of low grunts from behind you. You look over your shoulder and see Sam moving in behind Gabe. Your eyes lock with Sam’s as he forces himself into Gabe’s eager ass. 

The archangel leans over you and digs his teeth into your flesh. It is a vain attempt to stop himself from screaming out at the duel sensation of you on his cock and Sam in his ass.  

“Gabe, you can cum anytime you want. Y/N, you must cum last. You have to wait your turn.” Sam says as he settles inside of his familiar partner. 

Without warning, Sam starts snapping his hips without abandon. The force of his movements has a chain reaction and is causing the dick in your ass to twitch. Sam sets a punishing pace that even you can feel. 

All three men are tugging and pulling, biting and bruising. You push back to give as good as you’re getting. But, you feel your leg muscles shaking with the effort of staying upright. Gabe shifts behind you and you can feel him starting to prod your prostate. The stimulation is making your cock weep but it’s not enough to send you over the edge. 

You let out a strangled groan when the invisible force if Gabe’s grace returns to you. Only this time, it wraps around your ignored shaft. It is warm and surprisingly gentle as it eases you toward your goal. 

“Cum!” Sam instructs Gabriel and you desperately wish we was talking to you. 

Gabriel’s rhythm starts to falter. He grips the back of your neck and forces you back onto his dick even harder. Soon, you feel his warm load coat your insides. 

Sam pulls out of Gabe and lets him fall onto the bed beside you. He looks completely blissed out and spent. Even though he is seemingly unconscious, his grace never relets stroking your length. Before you have time to move, Sam is slamming his still hard length into your dripping ass. His path is ready for him both by the leftover lube on his dick and by Gabe’s seed that is spilling out of you. 

His intrusive shaft is unfamiliar yet still feels right. You take all he is willing to give and still beg for more. 

“Want to watch both of us dripping out of you. Want our cum to mix into a sticky mess on your ass. Want to leave you sore so you remember who you belong to!” Sam informs you of his delicious intentions. 

“Y-yes, sir!” you answer his call. 

Sam ploughs into you to chase his own release. You push back and meet him thrust for thrust.

“Fuck!” you hear Sam exclaim. His hips quake as he empties himself inside of you. He fucks himself through his peak while reaching around you to vigorously rub you to the edge. With a final few sharp snaps of his hips, Sam hold himself inside of you as he feels your ass constrict around him. Gabe’s grace moves to message your sack and Sam’s fingers pull your orgasm out of you. You feel yourself cuming all over the sheet below you and onto Sam’s hand. 

You fall forward onto your stomach in a boneless heap. You don’t care that you fell into your own spending. You don’t care about the large sums of cum that are starting to leak out of you. You have never been this sated. 

With a tired groan, you turn onto your stomach when you feel the mattress shift with added weight. Sam is climbing onto the bed between you and Gabe all while licking your cum off his hand. 

“Can’t wait to have you shooting your sweet seed down my throat so I can taste you for real,” Sam says as he settles in beside you. 

Gabe moves up the bed to cuddle into Sam’s other side. “Trust me Sammy, he’s the sweetest thing you’ll ever taste. And that’s saying something coming from me,” Gabe hums. Your dick is already starting to twitch back to life with the promise of what is to come.

  
  



End file.
